MIRACLE IN MY LIFE
by Gitty255
Summary: "jika aku bertemu yang benar-benar sepertimu akulah yang pertama akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu, aku tidak akan memakai cincin ini sendirian lagi. Aku mencintaimu". terimakasih atas semua cinta yang kau berikan, aku tak tau bagaimana cara berterimaksih atas cintamu yang besar ini. thanks to give me miracle in my life..


~ RUMAH SAKIT ~

[ Author Prove ]

Siang hari yang indah... seorang gadis terlihat sedang terduduk di kursi rumah sakit dengan ditemani sebuah pohon rindang yang melindungi tubuhnya dari sengatan terik matahari. Gadis itu terlihat termenung kesepian dalam kesendiriannya, bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat menandakan gadis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, nampak dia meratapi penyakit yang ia derita.

"suster!..suster!... di mana anakku? Mengapa tidak ada di kamarnya?", tanya kaget dan panik seorang wanita setengah paruh baya itu. "tenang nyonya.. eum saya sepertinya melihat dia pergi ketaman sendirian," balas suster menenangkan Lim Seunghwa yang notebene adalah ibu dari Lim Jira.

~ TAMAN RUMAH SAKIT ~

[ Jira Prove ]

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa?, agar rasa sakit yang kuderita tak menghantui kehidupanku seperti ini, ingin rasanya aku menghirup udara segar dengan bebas seperti dulu lagi, sesaat sebelum ku mengetahui semua ini. Tapi saat melihat keadaan ku sekarang itu terasa akan sia-sia dan mungkin akan sekedar menjadi harapanku saja, bahkan aku sudah lama tak bersekolah karena ini, aku ingin sekali kembali bersekolah. Tapi dokter telah memfonisku dengan beberapa penyakit ditubuhku, rasanya sama seperti difonis hukuman mati!, pada saat itu aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ibuku dengan dokter, karena sebelum itu aku masih tak tau dan bingung atas apa yang aku derita, dengan rasa penasaran aku mengikuti ibuku menuju ruangan dokter yang menanganiku, sesampainya disana dengan seketika hatiku remuk, sakit dan hancur. Tetes air mata tak kuasa ku tahan dari mataku, dan aku juga mendengar ibuku yang sedang terisak mendengar kata bedebah! Yang dikeluarkan oleh dokter itu, ternyata aku mempunyai lebih dari satu penyakit, yang pertama adalah aku memiliki jantung yang lemah dan sangat rentan, hatiku yang sudah terserang hepatitis, dan paru-paruku yang sudah rusak, sontak itu semua cukup membuat gila!. "itu tidak mungkin! Ini pasti salah", gumamku sendiri yang kesal dan bingung atas keadaan ini, aku putuskan untuk menyindiri di taman ini, dengan tatapan kosong ku, aku mulai mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat, dan air mataku berjatuhan tanpa henti. "kenapa?! Kenapa harus aku! Hiks hiks".

[ Author Prove ]

"nak.. mengapa kau ada disini? Udara disini tidak baik", sahut ibu Jira yang khawatir atas keadaan anaknya itu. Jira tak menjawab dan masih dengan tatapan kosong dan matanya yang sendu, ibu Jira pun menghampirinya sambil terduduk disamping anaknya, berusaha memegang tangan anaknya yang ia kepalkan kuat-kuat itu agar anaknya bisa tenang, " kau sudah tau semua nak? Hem? Hiks", ibu Jira tak tahan melihat keadaan anaknya seperti ini, " kenapa bu? Apa salahku? Mengapa aku harus begini? Aku tak tahan bu, ini sakit hiks hiks", tetes air mata sudah menjadi sungai di pipi Jira, " tak apa-apa nak semua akan baik-baik saja, ini pasti bisa kau lewati, kau hanya harus bersabar dan menerimanya" ujar ibu Jira seraya menghapus air mata anaknya. "tapi mengapa harus terjadi padaku bu? alasan apa aku harus begini Hiks hiks" balas Jira sambil memegang tangan ibunya di pipinya " ini sakit bu, haruskah aku menahan semuanya hah? Hiks" sambung Jira,"mungkin ini yang terbaik untukmu nak" ibunya mencoba memeluk anaknya itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangis harunya tak membuat anaknya semakin bersedih.

~PAGI HARI DI RUMAH SAKIT ~

[ Author Prove ]

Terlihat Jira yang sedang tiduran di tempat yang paling ia benci, iya benar... itu ranjang rumah sakit ,"nak, bangunlah dulu, kau harus makan" ibu Jira datang sambil membawa nampan makanan, " baik bu~ " dengan malas Jira mencoba membangunkan badanya, "kau harus makan banyak, ini...aaa~~" seraya ibu Jira menyuapi anaknya dengan pelan dan lembut. " ibu?" sahut Jira ," eum? Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" balas ibu Jira yang terlihat panik, " hem... tidak" dengan senyum simpulnya Jira membalas, "lalu? Katakan?" , tanya ibu Jira lagi, "tidak...hanya saja~~eumm... aku rindu sekolah", Jira menundukan kepalanya khawatir akan reaksi ibunya, "nak..?" ibu Jira kaget, " aku tau bu, ini memang sulit bagiku dan susah bagiku juga untuk kembali seperti dulu lagi, bahkan mungkin tak bisa, tapi tolonglah bu beri aku kesempatan agar aku bisa merasakan bahagia, sebelum ini berakhir dengan sia-sia, aku akan berusaha dan aku yakin pasti bisa, setidaknya aku ingin hidupku ini berarti walau..." bulir air mata terjatuh kembali dipipi Jira,"ibu yakin kau mampu dan bisa, jika ini maumu dan bisa membuatmu bahagia, ibu hanya harus mengatakan iya..", reaksi ibu Jira sambil memegang kedua lengan anaknya, " benarkah bu?" ibu Jira mengangguk seraya mereka saling berpelukan.

~SAAT DISEKOLAH~

[ Jira Prove ]

ahh~~ aku kembali!, akhirnya aku bisa kembali kesini lagi, aku merasa seperti siswa baru lagi saja haha, hah~~.. aku benar-benar senang sekali, ini hari pertamaku bersekolah kembali, ibu memberikanku izin atas ini, yahhh~~... walau kesal karena harus membawa obat-obatan ini, hatiku mulai berdegup kencang saat aku ingin menuju kelas ku, jujur saja ini sama seperti saat aku pertama masuk sekolah, kuawali dengan mengetuk pintu kelas ku," hallo! Salam..sudah lama kita tak bertemu", semua penghuni kelas itu membalas sapaku, kecuali satu lelaki yang malah melihatiku dengan tatapan dingin dan sengit . " aku baru melihatnya mengapa dia seperti itu?", kulangkahkan kakiku untuk duduk di bangkuku. " hei! Jira akhirnya kau kembali ? kenapa kau pergi lama sekali hah? Aku kangen tau?!" oceh teman baikku yaitu Rinki, belum sempat aku menjawab ocehan Rinki, ada seseorang yang menggubrak meja dengan keras, aku terkaget. Sial ! jantungku sakit dan nafasku pun sesak, tapi coba ku tahan." Hei! Kau?!" sepertinya lelaki yang melihatiku sengit tadi memanggilku, entah mengapa orang-orang dikelas terlihat tegang dan ketakutan sekali, ku coba perlahan untuk berbalik badan karena lelaki itu duduk di belakang sisi kiriku.. jika dilihat-lihat dia tampan tapi terlihat seperti brandal, ahh ternyata dia siswa baru. " ada apa?" sapaku juga sama sinisnya seperti lelaki itu, " hei! Murid baru! Kau tak tau ya peraturan yang harus kau lakukan jika kau memasuki kelasku ini, hah?!" jawabnya yang sangat membuat ku kesal, "apa katamu!?" aku sedikit lantang menjawabnya, Rinki menyuruhku untuk tak menghiraukannya, tapi dia terlanjur membuat ku kesal!, " kau bilang aku murid baru?! Hah?", lanjutku emosi. "hei! Bicara yang sopan padanya" campur teman lelaki itu, ternyata dia Jin Ihsung yang dulu selalu memberontak dan tak pernah taat aturan, rupanya kedudukannya terambil alih oleh lelaki itu. " hei! Kau pikir kau siapa?!, kau bilang aku siswa baru?!,hei ! asalkau tau aku adalah murid lama disini!, aah kau murid baru ya disini?!" jelas ku geram, "lalu? Selama ini kau kemana hah?!" cetusnya, "ah..? a-apa?!, hei! Kenapa kau bertanya?! itu bukan urusanmu!" jawabku kikuk, karena aku tak mengatakan kepada siapun bahwa aku selama 6 bulan ini berada di rumah sakit. "itu hakku! Dan kau! Jangan pernah berani membentakku! Karena sekali kukataka R! Dengan secepatnya pun kau tidak akan pernah duduk di bangkumu lagi!", jelasnya, yang membuat ku tambah kesal, belum selesai aku berdebat dengannya gurupun datang, " hei!..hei..guru datang" seru teman sekelas ku, lelaki menjengkelkan itu masih sama, terduduk dengan posisi sombongnya.

~KANTIN~

[ Author Prove ]

Jira dan Rinki sedang bersantai menikmati waktu istirahatnya sambil menyantap makanan yang mereka sering pesan, "eumm..aku kangen makanan ini sudah lama aku tidak memakannya", celoteh Jira saat sedang menyantap hidangan mereka. "eum..aku rindu denganmu, selama kau pergi hanya aku sendiri yang menyantap makanan ini tau" ujar Rinki pada Jira " maaf, kau kira hanya kau saja yang rindu" jawab Jira, "hem..baiklah lupakan saja, ah..ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya selama 6 bulan ini kau kemana sih? Kau tak pernah memberitahuku, kau menghilang begitu saja setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu, kupikir itu sangat keterlaluan! " jelas Rinki, Jira bingung harus menjawab apa, dia tidak ingin temannya tau dan membuat khawatir. "eum..aku hanya..euh hanya pergi berlibur, iya benar pergi berlibur haha" jawab Jira kebingungan, "benarkah? Kenapa kamu gak bilang?" tanya Rinki. "ah aku minta maaf yaa, eh ngomong-ngomong laki-laki menyebalkan tadi siapa?" seru Jira " ah dia, dia itu siswa pindahan baru, ayahnya pemilik sekolah ini dan beberapa sekolah terkenal di Jepang, namanya Oh Jiru" jelas Rinki " ah! Pantas saja dia begitu sombong, dan berani berkata begitu padaku" grutu Jira, "tapi aku kasihan padanya, walaupun kehidupan yang mewah bisa dia miliki, tapi terlihat dari prilakunya sepertinya dia hidup dalam kesengsaraan" jelas Rinki, "ah..benarkah? ku harap dia tak semalang diriku" jawab Jira sambil agak sedikit melamun. "hah? Kau bilang apa?" ujar Rinki mencoba menyaring kata-kata Jira, "hah~~ kuharap dia bisa bahagia" oceh Jira dalam lamunannya, "hei! Apa maksudmu?" ujar Rinki yang menyadarkan Jira. "hah? Memangnya aku bilang apa?" Rinki sadar dari lamunannya dan mencoba mengelak setelah sadar atas apa yang ia katakan tadi, "seharusnya kau bertanya mengapa, tapi tadi kau bilang.." Rinki mencoba mengingatkan. "shhhtt! Sudahlah lupakan, oh iya nanti temani aku keruang seni ya?" ajak Rinki, "hem,baiklah~". "haduhh~ mengapa aku mengkhawatirkannya, dan hampir saja aku keceplosan fuih~" gerutu Jira dalam hati.

~ ruang seni ~

[ Jira Prove ]

Wahh tempat ini banyak perubahan ya.., aku jadi sedikit heran. Padahal ini tempat favorite ku disekolah selain kantin haha. Aku sangat menyukai alat music piano, karena melodinya yang membuatku tenang. Piano yang sering kumainkan sudah mulai berdebu, mungkin tidak ada siswa lain yang memainkannya selain aku disini. Dengan perasaan rinduku, aku mulai mendekati piano itu dan mulai memainkannya, kucoba memainkan lagu favoritku yaitu suzy dont forget me, aku berharap orang-orang tidak akan melupakanku saat aku sudah meninggalkan semuanya. " Jira..!" panggil Rinki, "kenapa?" jawabku, "aku lupa aku ada janji penambahan pembelajaran khusus dengan guru kyuhyun, aku tinggal dulu ya"jelas Rinki. "ya baiklah".

[ Author Prove ]

Pada saat Jira sedang asik memainkan pianonya, genk Jiru dan Ihsung kebetulan sedang melintasi koridor ruangan seni tersebut, saat tepat berada didepan ruang seni itu. "eh..tunggu! sepertinya ada yang memainkan pianonya?" ucap Ihsung seraya menengok kearah jendela ruangan itu."ahh..ternyata Jira" sambung Ihsung. "hah? Jira itu siapa?" tanya Jiru, "itu..dia gadis yang tadi pagi berdebat denganmu" jelas Ihsung, "ah..gadis itu hem aku ingat" angguk Jiru sambil ikut menengok kearah jendela. "hah? Apa? Lagu ini?... lagu ini sama dengan yang sering mendiang ibu putarkan utukku, mengapa dia?! Ahkk!" batin Jiru terdiam "hei! Apa yang kau lihat sampai seperti itu!, ayo cepat kita kekantin aku sudah lapar, kau yang traktir ya?" ucap Ihsung seraya berlari meninggalkan Jiru yang masih terdiam, " ah? Apa?! Hei dasar! Tunggu aku!" lanjut Jiru yang tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyusul pergi bersama Ihsung, Jira yang mendengar ada keributan langsung menghentikan permainan pianonya, sambil bertanya dalam hati siapa yang berteriak itu? Karena suaranya yang ia kenal.

[ Jiru Prove ]

"Tuan? Tuan muda tidak apa-apa? Muka tuan pucat. Apa tuan sakit?" tanya salah satu asistent ku. "aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan bertanya! Pergilah! Aku ingin istirahat!" jawab ku kasar seperti biasa, memang benar banyak yang menilai sifat ku telah berubah menjadi anak yang jahat, kasar, nakal, dan selalu membuat ulah. Ini terjadi setelah ibuku meninggal saat aku baru berusia 9 tahun. Sifat periang, sopan santun dan penuh senyumku hilang setelah ibuku, seseorang yang paling aku sayangi sudah tiada, aku sangat terpukul dan masih tidak percaya atas ini, aku hidup seperti sebatang kara, ayah yang selalu jauh dariku karena kesibukannya, bahkan jika aku ingin berkomunikasi dengannya mungkin dari layar video call saja atau hanya bisa sekedar melihatnya di foto. Alunan piano dan lagu Jira itu membuat ku teringat masa laluku, aku ingin sekali mengembalikan waktu agar bisa bersama kembali, pada suatu moment yang bahkan hanya mengingatnya saja aku tak sanggup, ibu yang selalu membuatku bahagia dan ayah yang selalu membuatku bangga...tuhan..bisakah kau kembalikan waktu itu kembali?~ hari ini aku ingin berkunjung ke pemakaman ibuku, walaupun tak bersama ayah.

~di pemakaman~

[ Jiru Prove ]

Aku membawa karangan bunga kesukaan ibuku, kuletakan disamping batu nisannya yang walau hanya sekedar kuburannya, tapi itu tetap terlihat cantik...aku mencoba memeluk batu nisannya, tapi ini serasa seperti aku memegang pinggangnya yang selalu kupeluk waktu kecil. Ibu.. aku merindukankanmu sungguh bu, aku menjadi kacau seperti ini tanpamu, aku tidak bisa dan tak sanggup jadi apa yang kau mau, bahkan aku melanggar janjiku pada ayah untuk selalu membanggakannya, aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku bisa seperti ini hiks~hikss andai kau ada, pasti senyum sudah terlukis di wajahku, sekarang aku hanyalah anak yang jahat dan kasar yang tidak diperdulikkan orang, hanya saja karena aku dari keluarga kaya mereka mau mendekatiku, tetapi aku yakin dalam hati mereka pasti membenciku, aku berusaha berubah tapi itu takkan bisa, kalau bukan kau yang merubahnya ibu hiks~ ibu aku sungguh merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu... kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan pemakaman ibu, walau ibu sendiri disini aku yakin tuhan akan menjaganya dan menemaninya, karena ibuku adalah orang yang memberikan keajaiban dalam hidupku YOU'RE MY MIRACLE...

~di rumah Jira~

[ Jira Prove ]

Ahh~senang sekali aku bisa merasakan bersekolah kembali, melihat teman-teman, merasakan suasana sekolah, itu semua terasa lebih istimewa, yahh..karena itu semua tak bisa kunikmati lebih lama, aku ingin memasukan semua itu kedalam ingatanku, dengan itu sudah membuat ku sangat bahagia. semua akan terasa sangat menyakitkan saat aku teringat kembali dan termenung atas penyakit dan takdir yang bahkan tak ingin ku tau, oh iya, tadi sore saat aku ingin kepemakaman ayah, aku melihat Jiru di gerbang pemakaman mengarah keluar, sepertinya dia habis menangis terlihat dari matanya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Dia mengunjungi siapa? Apakah orang itu orang yang istimewa baginya? Aku tak percaya lelaki seperti dia bisa menangis, dia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan sedihnya, sampai-sampai dia tidak melihatku, memang..aku juga tak menyapanya, untuk apa juga aku menyapa orang seperti dia?! Tapi, terlihat dari wajahnya yang seperti itu, dia lebih manis dan terlihat seperti anak baik-baik, tidak seperti disekolah, lagi-lagi aku merasakan hal yang aneh saat melihatnya, ada apa ini? apa ini? Ahhh!.

~ di sekolah ~

[ Author Prove ]

Pagi yang cerah datang lagi menyinari sekolah GN Fantasy art school, tepat pada kelas Jiru dan kawan-kawan berada. " Jiru majulah kedepan untuk mengisi soal ini" seru guru Kyuhuyun, tepat pada pagi hari ini kelas Jiru diisi dengan pembelajaran guru Kyuhyun dangan mata pelajaran yang ia ajar adalah matematika, itu pelajaran yang paling di benci hampir seluruh siswa. "a-apa? Kenapa aku?! Aku tidak mau!" bantah Jiru dengan ekspresi malasnya, "majulah ini perintah" seru guru Kyuhyun dangan santai "heh?!~ perintah? Apakah anda sudah bosan menjadi guru? Hah? Ah..apakah anda ingin membuka sekolah seperti ayahku? Haha, tidak mungkin, bahkan saya bisa memerintah anda!" jawab Jiru sombong. "aku tidak takut dengan semua ancamanmu karena itu semua bukan hakmu" jelas guru kyuhyun dengan wajah santai dan senyumnya yang berwibawa "dan kau tetap takkan maju, walau ini perintah dari ayahmu? Ayahmu yang menyuruhku seperti ini" jelas guru Kyuhyun yang membuat Jiru kaget. "hah? Ayah? Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jiru, guru Kyuhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya dan hanya tersenyum. "hah! Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menjawab! " tegas Jiru seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju papan tulis, "euhh!..bagaimana ini, bahkan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali! Ahh guru itu menyusahkan saja. benar-benar membuatku muak!" gerutu Jiru bingung sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, guru Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "apa ada yang bisa membantu?" tanya guru Kyuhyun, terlihat semua siswa terdiam "tidak ada?" tanya guru Kyuhyun kembali, terlihat Jira yang menoleh keseluruh pandangan kelas itu, nampak semua temannya terdiam. "Rinki? Kau tak mau membantunya?" tanya Jira pada teman sebangkunya itu "hei! Siapa yang mau membantunya~aku takut!" jawab Rinki sedikit berbisik. "kenapa?" jawab Jira yang juga berbisik " ish! Kau ini! Lihat saja dia, hah ya ampun~kurasa kau tau sendiri" ujar Rinki masih berbisik, "heuh~" Jira menarik nafas dan gadis itu mulai mengangakat tangannya, "ekhem!... saya, saya akan membantunya" pernyataan Jira yang membuat seisi ruangan terdiam, tak terkecuali yang ingin ia bantu, "baiklah Jira, silahkan kedepan" perintah guru Kyuhyun. "Jira kau gila! Hah?! Apa yang kau lakukan, kau yakin?!" tanya Rinki sedikit kaget, dan Jira hanya menjawab pelan "iya, tidak apa-apa," Jira pun memulai langkahnya menuju papan tulis, "lain kali pakai otakmu, mungkin kau tak akan semalu ini ckckck," oceh Jira yang sedikit terkekeh. "hah? Apa kau bilang!? Hah! aku juga tak yakin kau bisa membantuku!," jawab Jiru kesal, Jira pun hanya memberikan senyuman manis padanya,"sekarang giliranmu, aku sudah menuliskan caranya kerjakan bagian ini" ujar Jira, "kenapa hah?! Kau tidak bisa?" jawab Jiru dengan sombongnya. "heuh~ini kan tugasmu, seharusnya kau bersyukur aku mau membantumu" seru Jira, "heuh~ benar-benar tak berguna" sambung Jiru, saat Jiru sedang bekerja keras mengerjakan soal itu, ternyata diam-diam Jira melihati Jiru dengan serius terpanah akan wajah tampannya, bahkan Jira berubah fokus bukannya pada soal tetapi pada wajah Jiru, "mengapa aku merasa damai melihatnya, jika dia seperti ini terlihat berbanding berbeda dengan kepribadiannya" batin Jira memuji " hei! Apa yang kau lihat! bantu aku!" seru Jiru yang menghancurkan lamunan Jira.

~ pulang sekolah

[ Author Prove ]

Jira terus melihati Jiru dari kejauhan, masih terkagum akan ketampanannya dan juga karena Jira hari ini sudah membantunya, disaat yang sama saat Jiru ingin menyebrang untuk mengambil mobilnya di parkiran dari arah berlawan datang mobil dengan laju yang sangat cepat, rupanya mobil itu akan menabrak Jiru jika Jiru tak cepat menyadarinya. "hah? Kenapa jalannya lambat sekali, dia nanti akan tertabrak! Ah! Bagaimana ini~ hei! Awass! ," Jira dengan cepat berlari mendorong Jiru sampai ke tepi jalan, benar saja mobil itu hampir menabrak mereka dengan kecepatan tak terkendali, setelah Jira mendorong Jiru sayangnya kaki Jira terperosok yang membuat luka cukup parah di pergelangan kakinya, sedangkan keadaan Jiru tidak terlalu parah hanya badannya yang terbentur tepian jalan dan luka kecil akibat dorongan tadi, terlihat banyak darah yang keluar dari kaki Jira "aku harus cepat pergi sebelum dia melihatku, aku tak mau dia merah-marah lagi... euh aww" dengan menahan sakit lukanya Jira memaksa berlari agar keadaannya tidak diketahui Jiru.

~ saat dirumah Jira~

[ Jira Prove ]

Ting..tong.. dengan perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kadalam rumah, aku sengaja mengganti seragamku dengan celana panjang trainingku agar ibu tidak tau bahwa kakiku terluka, aku tidak akan lagi membuatnya khawatir "hallo bu aku pulang~" sapaku ceria pada ibuku dan membungkukkan badan padanya, "ah~ kau sudah pulang, apa sedang banyak kegiatan hah? Kau pulang terlambat, hem kau pasti lelah ayo kita makan" ujar ibuku penuh perhatian, " bailahlah... setelah aku mandi, badanku bau aku takut mengurangi nafsu makanmu hehe" jawabku usil "benar..benar, cepat-cepat ibu sudah tidak kuat dengan baumu haha" jawab ibuku membalas mengejek "ibu~ aku tak sebau itu"

~skip~

" ya ampun ada apa dengan kakimu, mengapa kau berjalan seperti itu hah? Kenapa?" seru ibuku khawatir "ah..tidak, aku hanya terkilir dan luka sedikit, aku tidak apa-apa bu" jawabku berbohong, dengan senyum sakitku. "benarkah? Coba sini ibu lihat?" periksa ibuku yang penuh kekhawatiran "ah tidak usah bu, sudah ku bilang ini hanya luka kecil, aku bisa membereskannya sudahlah bu berhenti mengkhatirkanku, aku tak mau kau susah karena ku" jawabku kembali dengan senyum palsu bahagiaku.

Setelah makan aku segera memasuki kamarku dan mengambil obat dan beberapa perban untuk kakiku, ku coba tahan perih dan sakitnya luka ini, ini sungguh bukan luka biasa~ kutahan sampai ku gigit bajuku sendiri agar teriakanku tak terdengar, tapi tetap saja air mataku terjatuh menahan sakitnya luka ini, mengapa aku rela melakukan ini untuknya? Apa aku menyayanginya? Kenapa aku bisa peduli seperti ini? Bagaimana keadaannya?.

[ Jiru Prove ]

Sekarang aku terbaring lelah di ranjangku, tempatku yang paling menuai banyak kenangan. Ahh~ badanku sakit sekali..hah~? aku hampir lupa, siapa yang menyelamatkanku tadi ya? _DEG..._ mengapa jantung ku berdebar kencang? Hah sudahlah mungkin aku masih kaget, siapapun yang menyelamatkanku aku sungguh berterimakasih, untung saja aku sudah menyuruh asistent ku untuk menangkap pelakunya, euhh rasanya mengantuk aku ingin tidur, ahh tapi aku tidak tenang, bagaimana keadaannya? Mengapa dia langsung pergi begitu saja bahkan aku tak sempat melihat tubuhnya secara jelas, apa mungkin dia malaikat? Ah! Apa-apaan ini, haha mana mungkin ada malaikat.. hah ya sudahlah.

~pagi hari di sekolah~

[ Author Prove ]

"ibu aku berangkat dulu ya.." salam Jira pada ibunya yang mengantarnya kesekolah " iya, hati-hati.. apa kau yakin kakimu tidak apa-apa? Lain kali jangan melakukan hal yang membuat ibu khawatir ok?" ujar ibu Jira " baiklah bu~hati-hati" jawab Jira seraya ibunya berangkat dengan senyumannya "heii! Jira ayo masuk bersama~" sapa Rinki pada Jira "ok! Tunggu" jawab Jira "ada apa? Mengapa jalanmu seperti itu? Apa yang salah dengan kakimu hah?" tanya Rinki yang tak kalah khawatirnya dengan ibunya "ah..ini, aku hanya sedikit terkilir" ujar Jira yang berbohong lagi "benarkah? Tapi kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Rinki lagi " iya sudah tidak apa-apa ayo masuk"balas Jira mengalihkan pertanyaan.

~waktu istirahat~

"Jira ayo kekantin" ajar Rinki pada Jira, "kau duluan saja aku masih ada urusan, nanti aku menyusul" jawab Jira yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolahnya "baiklah~aku juga punya urusan dengan perutku hehe aku duluan ya~" seru Rinki, " hah~ apa-apaan dia, ada-ada saja" Jira pun terkekeh melihat tinngkah laku temannya itu. Saat Jira sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan diapun beranjak berdiri untuk menyusul temannya itu, pada saat Jira ingin berdiri dan keluar dari tempat duduknya dia bertabrakan dengan Jiru dan kaki Jira terjepit di antara kursi dan meja kelas, "kau taruh dimana matamu hah?!," Jiru yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan tadi lalu terbangun, "sial! Mengganggu jalan ku saja! Heuh!" oceh Jiru sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor lalu beranjak pergi, "hah~ kakiku~ahh berdarah lagi? Aduh sakit sekali~ euh aku harus segera ke UKS jangan sampai Rinki tau dia bisa mengoceh terus, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk menyusulnya kekantin...ah biarlah~" saat Jira ingin pergi dia melihat sebuah benda terjatuh "hah? Apa ini? Sebuah kaset? Ini kan kaset suzy salah satu favoritku, sepertinya ini milik Jiru..apa dia juga menyukai lagu ini? Ah~ entahlah aku bawa dulu saja" seru Jira lalu pergi menuju UKS.

[ Jiru Prove ]

"Jiru kau tak mau bermain basket? Kenapa dari tadi mukamu murung terus hah? Kau tidak asik!" oceh Jisung yang terus saja mengajakku untuk bermain, tapi hari ini aku sedang tidak berminat. Aku terus saja melamun entah mengapa aku sangat merindukan ibuku saat ini, aku sengaja membawa kaset lagu kesukaan ibuku akan kudengarkan nanti di ruang seni. Saat aku ingin beranjak pergi sialnya Jira mengahalangi jalanku dengan menabrakku, yah~walau aku memang yang lebih banyak dianggap penabrak aku tetap tidak suka! Saat aku mulai berjalan menuju lapangan menyusul Jisung aku merasa aku telah kehilangan sesuatu...euhh apa ya? Ah tidak mungkin, ini perasaanku saja.

[Jira Prove]

Aduhh..kakiku sakit sekali, ahh mengapa darahnya begitu banyak mengalir, tapi aku terus memberikannya obat luka dan kuperban erat-erat agar darahnya tak banyak mengalir, ah mengapa perasaanku begini padanya bahkan aku tak sanggup mengomelinya, kali ini aku benar-benar punya perasaan yang aneh.. apa aku? Menyukainya? Huh~ oh iya! Kaset ini eum apa salahnya aku dengarkan dulu, ini juga lagu favoriteku, aku putuskan untuk membawa kaset ini, kaset ini adalah kaset yang bisa disetel ulang di keyboard dan bisa di remix ulang aransenmentnya... wah aku penasaran..walau aku sudah tau isinya apa, karena aku juga punya yang sama dirumah.

[ Author Prove ]

" Jisung, aku lelah~ aku sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini aku lelah~" keluh Jiru saat sedang bermain basket dengan Jisung "ah~kau payah sekali, ini baru setengah permainan, baiklah~kalau begitu aku haus, tolong belikan aku minum, aku masih ingin bermain" ujar Jisung, "hah?!~ apa kau sedang memerintahku hah?" seru Jiru dengan kesal "hei..hei aku ini pemain basket handal, jadi aku harus diistimewakan mengerti? Sudahlah ayo lakukan~" keluh Jisung "ah~teruslah memuji dirimu sendiri, itu semua bukan apa-apa denganku..baiklah-baiklah tunggu" jawab Jiru sambil pergi beranjak membeli sebuah minuman dikantin, saat dia ingin membayar dia mengecek sakunya dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah kehilangan sesuatu. "hah?! Dimana kasetnya? Aku yakin tadi disakuku, ah bagaimana ini ish! Hilang dimana benda itu, padahal itu satu-satunya hadiah yang kusuka dari ibuku akh! Sial!."

[ Author Prove ]

Setelah sepulang sekolah Jira berinisiatif untuk memainkan kaset itu di keyboardnya, saat dia mulai memainkan kaset itu, ternyata kaset yang ia mainkan rusak, hampir dari lagunya rusak dan hampir tidak bisa didengar.. untung saja kaset ini bisa disetel dan di remix ulang. jadi Jira bisa merekam ulang lagu itu dengan keyboardnya, Jira memperbaikki setiap bait musik itu dengan versinya, saat dia melihat di bagian badan kaset itu tertulis **"ibu untuk Jiru"** ini sudah pasti kaset kepemilikan Jiru apalagi ini tertulis dari ibunya.

[ Author Prove ]

"apa ini?, kaset ini sudah rusak?.. mengapa ia masih menyimpannya, ah~mungkin saja ini benda kesayangannya, begitu sayangkah dia sampai dia masih menyimpan kaset rusak seperti ini, dia akan senang jika kaset ini bisa diputar kembali, aku akan memperbaikkinya, eum ini tidak bisa dengan waktu cepat, kutukarkan saja dengan punyaku dulu, karena pasti dia akan mencari-cari kasetnya". Dia memulai untuk memperbaikki lagu di kaset itu dengan alunan keyboardnya yang indah, dengan tekun dan teliti tak ada satu baitpun yang tertinggal untuk diperbaikki...

~ keesokan harinya ~

"haishh! Dimana keset itu hilang.., hah! Bagaimana ini!" grutu Jiru sedari tadi yang sibuk mencari kasetnya yang hilang di sekitar kelas, dia begitu terlihat panik sambil terus mencari dan menggurutu, Jira yang sedari tadi juga mendengar ocehan Jiru ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa kaset itu padanya..walau dia tukarkan dulu dengan punyanya tapi dia kaku, mereka begitu canggung, tapi Jira tetap akan mengatakannya. dan Jira fikir kaset aslinya yang Jiru punya harus dirahasiakan darinya dulu karena dia tidak akan pernah mengerti niat baik Jira, Jira bangun dari tempatnya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Jiru yang menggenggam sebuah kaset, terlihat Jiru yang menghentikan aktifitas paniknya karena tingkah Jira. "ini.. eum.. punyamukan?" ujar Jira kaku. "ini..? kau?! Kau yang mengambilnya?! Sini!". Omel Jiru pada Jira sambil menarik kasar kaset itu pada tangan Jira, yang membuat Jira menghela nafas, dia sudah tau bahwa reaksinya akan seperti ini. "aku menemukannya dijalan, saat ku tau kau yang kehilangan kaset ini. Sebab itu aku segera kembalikan, kenapa kau marah-marah.. aku kan yang menemukannya". ucap Jira dengan raut wajah seakan apa yang ia katakan benar. "terserah! Yang kutau hanya kau lah yang mengambilnya! " ujar Jiru sewot, tapi didalam hatinya ia merasa lega telah menemukan kaset nya, dan tidak ada satu niatanpun untuk berterimaksih pada Jira. "memang aku yang mengambilnya, tapikan aku sudah mengembalikannya padamu" jelas Jira memelas, sambil terus bersabar atas tingkah laku menyebalkan orang yang membuat hatinya terus bergetar saat didekatnya. "terserah! Terserah! Memangnya aku peduli!". tegas Jiru sambil pergi meninggalkan Jira begitu saja. "huh~ ya ampun hatiku bergetar lagi, ahh bahkan saat dia marah-marah aku ingin tersenyum.. aku benar-benar menyukainya, mengapa ini harus terjadi~ mengapa aku menyukai seseorang dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini". oceh Jira yang sedih akan keadannya.

~ ruang seni ~

[ Jiru Prove ]

Iisshh~~ syukurlah aku bisa menemukannya lagi, aku harus bagaimana jika kaset ini hilang, ahh kau memang tertakdirkan untukku.., saat ku sudah menemukan kasetku kembali, aku mencoba untuk memutarnya di ruang seni, karena rasa rinduku pada ibu masih terus menghantuiku hari-hari ini, terlebih saat kaset ini hilang, tapi akhirnya aku bisa kembali memutarnya juga, entah mengapa kaset ini terlihat agak sedikit aneh bagiku, aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan kaset ini, tapi ini sama saja..ah~ mungkin karena akibat jatuh dan hilang.., tidak apa-apa kaset ini lebih terdengar merdu..

~di sekolah ~

[ Author Prove ]

'PENGUMUMAN! AKAN DISELENGGARAKAN PESTA PERAYAAN ULANG TAHUN SEKOLAH. SISWA-SISWI HARAP IKUT BERPARTISIPASI DALAM PERAYAAN TERSEBUT. DISELENGGARAKAN PUKUL 8 MALAM DI SEKOLAH'

Sebuah pengumuman terpampang jelas di mading sekolah mereka dan di umumkan dispeaker sekolah juga, terlihat semua murid sangat senang dan antusias akan penguman itu, terkecuali dua sahabat Jira dan Rinki, mereka terlihat malas, lesu dan tidak suka akan berita itu, mereka yang tadi membaca buku dengan serius di perpustakaan tampak tak berniat lagi. "Ahh~~ kenapa diselenggarakan lagi?! Ish! Aku tidak suka~, kau masih ingat saat kita masih junior tahun lalu Jira? Hah?!~ pesta perayaan ulang tahun apanya?! Yang ada hanya senior kita membuat acara itu seperti date party, mereka pikir ini ajang memamerkan pacar atau mencari pacar hah?! Aahhkk! Aku tidak suka! Tidak sukaa! Aku benci! Isshh!". oceh Rinki panjang pada Jira, yang masih membaca buku dan tak berkutik, sampai akhirnya Jira geram "Ah benar! Itukan tidak pantas, waktu itu kita masih junior, kita hanya bisa diam. Ah~sebenarnya kau kesal karena penyalahgunaan sebuah party, atau kau yang waktu party tahun lalu datang tanpa pasangan, hah? Hoo.. begitu rupanya, eum aku mengerti.. ah! Bahkan waktu itu kau pernah bercerita tentang senior yang kau suka, dan ternyata pada malam party dia menyatakan cinta pada wanita lain..hah~malangnya. Oh ya ampun! Rinki.. maafkan aku, aku diluar kontrol, maafkan mulutku.. tadi tak terkendali" oceh Jira juga tentang pesta itu, "Ish! Jira, kau ini ya! Akukan bersamamu, jadi aku berpasangan.. lagian aku hanya suka, tidak cinta! Pada senior itu". balas Rinki agak marah, "Benarkah?". tanya Jira tanpa dosa, "Hhhuuwaaa Jira mengapa kau begituuu... aku bahkan sudah berusaha lama untuk melupakannya, hentikan! Lalu bagaimana denganmu?! Kau sama saja!" rengek Rinki, "oHoo.. benar saja, sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya hehe. Aku? Akukan juga berpasangan denganmu, kan? Haha" ejek Jira pada Rinki yang membuat temanya itu kesal. "Jira maksudku!" ujar Rinki sangat kesal dibuat gusar oleh tingkah jail Jira. "haha maaf.. mungkin pesta tahun lalu aku tidak punya seseorang yang aku sukai ataupun pasangan, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Rinki.. aku menyukai seseorang yang telah menggetarkan hatiku, haruskah aku mencintainya? Mungkin rasaku ini hanya akan menyakitinya.. aku harus bagaimana?". jelas Jira menjelaskan semua perasaannya kepada Rinki, dan Rinki masih dibuat bingung akan tingkah temannya itu karena dia pertama kalinya mau terbuka tentang cinta dan menceritakan orang yang ia sukai. " Benarkah? Siapa ? Aku tak pernah mendengarmu atau melihat kau sedang dekat dengan siapapun, kau sama saja kepada semua teman laki-laki kita, ahh~ apa dia bukan temanku juga, katakan siapa?". Tanya Rinki sangat penasaran akan siapakah pria yang membuat temannya jatuh cinta itu. " Jiru" .jawab Jira dengan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran, dia menahan rasa malunya pada Rinki. " Haaahhh! Sekarang kau gila Jira! Apa kau tidak salah menyukainya?!, memang banyak yang menyukainya, tapi kenapa harus kau juga ikut-ikutan begitu, Jika kau menyukainya, bukan dia yang akan sakit! Tapi kau! Kau pasti akan selalu tersakiti olehnya.. aku tidak mau melihatmu tersakiti olehnya. Jira!? Sudahlah lupakan perasaanmu". Jelas Rinki yang kaget akan pernyataan Jira yang membuatnya sangat khawatir dan tak percaya, mengapa harus orang yang penuh kebenciaan yang ia suka?. "Tidak! Akulah yang akan menyakitinya nanti, entahlah~ nyatanya saat dia bersifat seperti itu padaku, hatiku selalu digetarkan olehnya, tak ada rasa benci padanya saat dia begitu, karena itu aku menyukainya~" ujar Jira lagi yang membuat Rinki semakin tak percaya. "Ah~ aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dirimu lagi, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, apa kau menyimpan rahasia selain ini?" tanya Rinki di buat penasaran, dan Jira menggeleng, pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

~ rumah Jira ~

[ Jira Prove ]

Aku bingung harus mempersiapkan apa untuk pesta nanti, entahlah aku merasa ini akan menjadi pesta sekolah yang spesial untukku, karena pesta tahun ini aku telah menyukai seseorang, bahkan aku sudah menancapkan hatinya di hatiku, aku bahagia..benar, tapi bisakah kebahagiaan ini kurasakan lebih lama? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa lebih sehat, tapi entah mengapa dokter mengatakan bahwa aku semakin melemah saja.. aku tak merasakan aku seperti sedang sakit, mungkinkah ini masa orang jatuh cinta? Entahlah~

Pada selang 1 hari sebelum pesta tiba, aku berniat mengajak Jiru bersama ke pesta, entah keberanian darimana aku mempunyai niatan seperti ini, tapi aku kalah cepat dengan teman-teman dan juniorku, ternyata sudah banyak yang ingin mengajaknya pergi bersama, siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Mana mungkin dia pergi bersama semua wanita itu, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membuang jauh-jauh niatan dan harapanku untuk pergi bersamanya, tapi dihatiku keinginan itu masih besar, aku harus bisa mengerti keadaanku.

[ Jiru Prove ]

Semua murid di kelas ku tidak ada di tempatnya, karena pelajaran kali ini adalah olah raga yang dilaksanakan di lapangan sekolah, tapi tidak denganku yang malas akan mata pelajaran itu, karena menurutku berolahraga bersama itu memalukan. Aku terduduk di bangkuku menggerutu sendiri sesekali mengacak-ngacak rambut. "hahh! Ada apa dengan semua wanita itu, mereka pikir aku mau pergi ke pesta itu bersama salah satu dari mereka hah?! Memikirkannya saja aku malas, tapi... akh sial! Mengapa aku membeli bunga mawar ini, ahh~ bodohnya ini seakan-akan aku akan mengajak seseorang saja, hahhh! Memalukan!, aku berikan saja pada ihsung... aahhhkk! Itu lebih mengerikan, sebaiknya ku buang saja."

Saat aku ingin beranjak pergi membuang bunga ini, langkahku terhenti di bangku Jira, entah mengapa?.. ku taruh saja bunga mawar itu kedalam tasnya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena dia sudah menemukan kasetku, ini lebih baik dari pada kubuang, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan kelas dan pergi kekantin.

[ Author Prove ]

Waktu sekolah telah usai, semua penghuni sekolah itu bergegas kembali ke rumah masing-masing, mengistirahatkan otak dan badan usai bersekolah, tak terkecuali Jira yang terlihat letih usai pulang sekolah tadi, dia terlihat pucat. Mungkin karena penyakitnya yang semakin memarah, dan masalah keinginannya saat di pesta nanti bersama Jiru yang telah pupus, dia membuka tasnya memeriksa dan membereskan buku-buku yang sudah dipelajari hari ini, dia terlihat bingung dan kaget karena ada setangkai bunga mawar indah di tasnya, dia bertanya-tanya sendiri.. siapakah yang memberikannya bunga mawar indah ini? Apakah ada yang salah taruh di tasnya? Dia berharap orang yang memberikan bunga ini adalah Jiru, tapi itu tidak mungkin, Jiru mana mungkin melakukannya, sekalipun iya.. pasti sudah diberikan kepada wanita lain atau dia yang salah taruh. Tapi dia menyukainya, karena bunga mawar itu harum dan indah, siapun yang memberikannya dia sungguh berterimakasih, dia menyimpannya di vas bunga yang cantik juga miliknya..

[ Jira Prove ]

Hari pestapun telah tiba, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku dengan dandanan yang natural tapi terlihat cantik menurutku. "kemana Rinki? Dia bilang ingin berangkat bersama, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga". dan setelah agak lama aku menunggu Rinki, ternyata dia sudah merencanakan untuk berangkat bersama kekasihnya, dia bilang pesta ini adalah penyalahgunaan, ternyata dia sendiri yang menyalah gunakan pestanya mentang-mentang sudah senior, tidak apa-apa aku senang akhirnya dia bisa bersama orang yang ia sayangi, dia kebingungan saat harus memilih aku atau kekasihnya, haha karena itu dia lama menghubungiku.. dasar Rinki, dia pikir aku akan iri denganmu hah? Haha.

Akhirnya aku sampai di pesta sekolah, rasanya aneh aku merasakan hal yang aku tidak bisa jelaskan ini lebih dari sekedar gugup ataupun canggung, aku agak sedikit takut entah mengapa.. tapi aku tidak peduli mungkin itu hanya karena aku terlalu bahagia sekarang, saat aku sedang mengambil minuman sambil duduk bersantai di kursi taman, yahh kadang-kadang sibuk mencari keberadaan Jiru, dimana dia? Apa dia tidak datang? Tapi aku terkejut saat melihat dia sedang berdiri sendiri sambil memegang minuman dan menatap bintang di langit yang indah, aku pun mencoba mengikuti tingkah Jiru yang menatap langit, ternyata langit malam ini sungguh indah, aku kembali menatapnya ternyata dia tidak bersama wanita, aku bahagia sekali.. andai aku berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya, aku akan sangat-sangat bahagia.

[ Author Prove ]

Jira melihat seorang pria dengan muka yang mengenakan topeng pesta berjalan mendekati Jiru dengan gerak-gerik aneh. "inikan bukan pesta topeng tapi mengapa dia memakai topeng sendiri, aneh.." ujar Jira saat melihat pria aneh itu. "hah?! ya ampun! Tidak mungkin! Dia membawa pistol, dan mengapa dia arahkan ke Jiru, ini bahaya.. apa dia akan menembak Jiru?. Jiruuu! Awass!" teriak Jira saat pria aneh itu hendak menembak Jiru, Jira berusaha berlari kearah Jiru karena Jiru yang sepertinya tidak mendengar teriakannya karena dentuman musik pesta yang keras, Jira pun menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng yang melindungi Jiru saat pria itu meluncurkan peluru ke arah Jiru, Jiru terkaget.. dan semua yang ada di pesta itu terkaget DOORR! Peluru itu telah tertanam di badan Jira, Rinki yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak histeris mendapati temannya sudah berlumuran darah.. " ya tuhan sekarang aku benar-benar sedang memeluknya, aku bahagia sekali" ujar Jira dalam hati sambil menangis menatap Jiru yang masih belum bisa berkata, dengan tangan Jiru yang gemetar saat menyangga badan Jira yang penuh darah.. " apa kau tidak apa-apa? Hah? Apakau sakit?, kau pasti terkejut karena aku, maafkan aku Jiru" ucap Jira terpatah-patah pada Jiru, yang membuatnya semakin tidak percaya, mengapa wanita ini melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. " apa yang kau katakan sekarang hah? lihat apa yang kau lakukan, kau terluka!" jawab Jiru yang hampir menangis dan semakin bergetar karena Jira.. "haha, syukur kau tidak apa-apa..aku bahagia bisa melindungimu lagi, tapi kali ini terasa sangat sakit Jiru, sakit sekali.. bisakah aku bertahan hah? aku takut, kuharap ini bukanlah yang terakhir.." ujar Jira sambil menggenggam lengan Jiru erat, badannya sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri dan akhirnya Jirapun tak sadarkan diri. " Jira! Bangunlah Jira! Bertahanlah" Jirupun panik dan langsung membawa Jira ke rumah sakit.

~keesokan hari di rumah sakit~

[ Jiru Prove ]

Kepalaku semakin sulit untuk berfikir, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jira, mengapa dia melakukan itu? Ya Tuhan ku mohon jaga dia, aku masih belum sanggup melihatnya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak boleh seperti ini.. aku harus memastikan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, langkahku berat untuk berjalan menuju ruangan Jira, mataku sudah memerah tak sanggup lagi menahan cairan ini keluar, badanku gemetar.. saat di depan ruangannya aku melihat Rinki yang menunduk menangis tersedu-sedu. "Rinki..?". sapaku memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Jiru.. kau datang? Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang hah? apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya hah? dia begini karena mu!". Akupun duduk disamping Rinki yang melepaskan semua amarahnya padaku, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. "maaf..aku tak tau harus bagaimana? Dan aku bingung mengapa dia melakukan hal itu padaku..". mataku semakin memerah, tapi aku belum menangis, karena aku menangis jika teringat saat ibu meninggalkanku, aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi. "kau tau? Hah? mengapa dia begitu padamu?, ingatkah ketika kau selalu membentaknya? Itulah hal yang paling dia sukai.. dia suka semua tentangmu!.. hiks hiiks... dia menyukaimu Jiru!". Aku terpaku atas penjelasan Rinki, dan air mataku jatuh juga. "apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti". Tanyaku yang tak percaya. "dia mencintaimu.. tapi aku berterima kasih padamu, setidaknya dia bisa bertahan lebih lama karena keajaiban cinta bodohnya padamu ". Jelas Rinki yang tambah membuatku bingung. "aku juga merasa bersalah andai aku pergi bersamanya waktu itu, sudahlah masuklah.. lihatlah keadaannya, tenangkanlah ibunya". Perintah Rinki padaku, aku pergi masuk keruangan Jira langkahku berat, aku sungguh takut dan khawatir, aku mengetuk pintu dan membukanya pelan. " Jiru? Itukah kau? Masuklah..". pinta ibu Jira padaku dengan lembut, mengapa dia begini.. harusnya dia memarahiku.. "bagaimana keadaannya bu?". Kulontarkan pertanyaan, dengan jawaban yang membuatku takut. "seperti yang kau lihat nak, dia baik-baik saja". Ibunya bilang baik-baik saja, tetapi dia membuang muka dengan tangisan sendunya yang bisa aku ketahui walau dia menyembunyikan wajahnya. "maaf.. ini semua salahku, aku yang membuatnya begini.. maafkan aku". Aku menundukan kepalaku hanya sekedar menahan tangis. "tidak, tidak apa-apa, ibu berterima kasih padamu, setidaknya ibu bisa melihatnya lebih lama dari yang dokter katakan". Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan yang ibu Jira dan Rinki katakan. " mengapa? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, agar aku lebih mengerti". Pintaku pada ibu Jira yang sepertinya sedang menahan tangis. "Jira mengidap penyakit ah maksudku 3 penyakit parah, dan itu semua dia hadapi dengan pasrah dan putus asa, karena dokter sudah membatasi umurnya yang hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi, tapi setelah dia memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolah untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan bertemu denganmu... dia bisa bertahan selama ini, dan dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan semua cerita indahnya di sekolah, setidaknya ibu bisa menjaganya lebih lama, ayahnyapun meninggal karena penyakit yang sama, dia juga banyak bercerita tentangmu, haha karena dia sangat menyukaimu". Ibu Jira pun tersenyum padaku sambil menyeka air matanya. Akupun semakin dibuat bersalah dengan semua cerita yang ibu jira katakan, air mataku jatuh.. sungguh ini terlalu berat untuknya, ya tuhan mengapa kau biarkan dia menyukai orang sepertiku, aku harus bagaimana?.. "Jiru? 3 hari kedepan adalah ulang tahunnya, menurutmu jika masih ada waktu, hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya yah? Ibu bingung karena dia selalu melarangku membeli hadiah, mungkin karena dia tidak suka merepotkan orang, oh iya Jiru.. bisakah kau menunggunya disini sebentar? Ibu dan Rinki mau mengambil keperluan Jira". Ibu Jira menyuruhku untuk menjaga Jira, dan di ruangan ini tersisa aku dan Jira, aku sungguh tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini, kurapihkan selimutnya, dan saat ku rapihkan selimut bagian kakinya, aku melihat luka yang menurutku cukup parah, luka apa itu? Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat dimana saat aku hampir tertabrak sebuah mobil, orang yang menyelamatkanku itu berlari dengan jalan yang pincang, jelas orang itu adalah wanita.. jangan-jangan..? apakah dia? _"aku senang bisa melindungimu kembali"_ . hah? apakah maksud dari kata-katanya itu adalah saat kejadian itu. Mengapa? Mengapa kau harus begini? Maafkan aku yang tak tau perasaanmu, betapa egoisnya diriku yang hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri, kumohon bertahanlah beri aku kesempatan untuk menunjukannya padamu...kau harus kuat, agar kau bisa tau.

2 hari kemudian..

2 hari berlalu.. setelah kejadian itu setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku berkunjung kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaannya.. bersyukur dia bisa lebih agak membaik, walau belum bisa berinteraksi dengan ku, aku teringat ibu Jira mengatakan bahwa 3 hari kedepan adalah ulang tahunnya, 2 hari telah berlalu berarti besoklah hari ulang tahunnya.. aku bingung akan memberikannya apa? Ibunya bilang dia juga tidak suka di beri hadiah, eumm kuputuskan untuk pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin pasangan, ini tidak terlalu seperti hadiah kan? Ini adalah ungkapan perasaan. Jira.. saat aku membeli cincin ini hanya satu hal yang aku fikirkan, yaitu kau.. aku berterimaksih karena kau telah memberi banyak cinta kepadaku, cintamu sanantiasa merubahku, aku merasa lebih baik saat kau mencintaiku, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara berterimakasih atas cintamu, karena cintamu bukan hanya sekedar cinta biasa, cintamu layaknya sebentuk manusia kecil yang lemah namun mampu merubah seluruh hidupku, seluruh duniaku.. terimakasih, maafkan aku , aku mencintaimu Jira.. pantaskah aku dicintai olehmu?

~Keesokan hari di sekolah~

[Author Prove ]

Terlihat suasana tenang di kelas itu, semua yang ada didalam sedang khitmat menerima pelajaran hari ini, tidak ada kericuhan yang terjadi seperti biasanya, karena sang pembuat ricuh sudah sadar dan enggan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, dan dialah Jiru sesekali menggenggam-genggam kotak cincin yang akan dia berikan pada Jira dengan senyuman-senyuman manis dan sesekali terkekeh. "aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk memberikan ini padanya, Jira tunggu aku". Batin Jiru.

Saat tidak lama pelajaran dimulai, terlihat ada yang membuka pintu kelas, dengan penasaran semua pandangan penghuni kelas itu tertuju pada orang yang membuka pintu kelas itu, dia membuka pelan pintunya. "hallo, guru maafkan aku, aku terlambat". Sapa gadis itu yang ternyata dia adalah Jira. "Jira kau tidak apa-apa?".tanya guru di ruangan itu. "tentu". dia nampak pucat tapi senyumannya itu menandakan dia seperti baik-baik saja, semua orang dibuat kaget, Rinki pun tak percaya, benarkah dia Jira? Bahkan semenjak kejadian itu dia belum sadarkan diri, mana mungkin dia mampu untuk berangkat sekolah, orang yang tak kalah dibuat kaget adalah Jiru, dia hanya diam menatap lekat mata Jira, benarkah dia? Lagi-lagi pasti pertanyaan itu yang muncul, dia menaruh kotak cincinnya ke saku celananya, mata Jiru tidak bisa dilepaskan oleh pandangan Jira dia terus memandanginya dan saat Jira duduk di bangkunya, Jiru merasa hatinya berdetup kencang merasakan getaran yang membuatnya bahagia, tapi dia masih belum percaya.

~saat istirahat~

"Jira?! Kau bagaimana bisa ada disini? Kau masih belum sehat.. jangan memaksakan dirimu, apa aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang, euh? Kau terlihat pucat?". oceh Rinki yang terus saja mengkhawatirkan Jira, Jira yang mendengarnya seakan ingin sekali menangis karena akankah masih ada waktu untuk dia mengocehinya lagi, untuk menahan tangisnya dia pun memeluk Rinki. "aku tidak apa-apa, kau tega sekali menyuruhku pulang eoh?, akukan mau belajar.. apa yang harus dilakukan seorang pelajar saat dia mulai terbangun dari tidurnya selama 2 hari, eoh? Tentu bangun kesekolah untuk belajar, lagian aku sudah berbicara pada ibuku". Jira berusaha meyakinkan temannya itu, sebenarnya selama dua hari kejadian itu setiap malam dia sudah sadarkan diri dan selalu menangis kepada ibunya, dia takut jika dia akan meninggalkan ibunya yang dia sayangi karena setiap malam itu juga dia selalu meringis kesakitan akan luka dan penyakitnya, pada hari ketiga dia meminta izin untuk berangkat kesekolah, karena dia punya keyakinan bahwa ini benar-benar yang terakhir untuknya, dia meminta maaf pada ibunya, ibunya hanya menangis tak sanggup berkata-kata saat yang dipinta anaknya itu mampu membuat anaknya bahagia, dan Jira meminta kepada ibunya untuk menginzinkannya ke sekolah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun terakhir, dan saat Jira sakit dia merasakan Jiru selalu disampinya dan perduli padanya walau dia tidak sadarkan diri, itu yang membuat Jira semakin ingin bertemu dengannya. "kau benar-benar selalu saja begini, kau jangan sakit lagi, aku benar-benar tidak suka". Oceh Rinki lagi yang membuat Jira tersenyum pahit dan semakin takut jika ini benar-benar yang terakhir, Jira menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan bangkunya menahan sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi dia tak mau temannya melihat dia sekarat seperti ini. "Rinki? Kau tidak kekantin biasanya kau selalu bersemangat ke kantin.. pergilah kau terlihat seperti orang menahan lapar bertahun-tahun haha". Dia menyuruh Rinki pergi agar tak mengetahui keadaanya. "tidak, aku akan menahannya, aku harus menjaga teman ku disini tak perduli aku lapar atau apa, aku akan tetap menjagamu". Sungguh Jira sangat terharu akan tingkah temannya yang lucu itu, tapi dia semakin merasa sakit Jika Rinki tau itu hanya merepotkannya, tangan Jira yang dia sembunyikan itu sudah mendingin dan berkeringat. "tidak-tidak kau harus makan dulu, aku tidak apa-apa, kalau kau juga sakit nanti kita tidak bisa saling menjaga iyakan? Sudah sana". Jira mencari alibi agar Rinki bisa pergi. "benar sih aku lapar sekali, tapi kau benar tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal dulu, aku akan cepat aku janji, tunggu aku, teriakan namaku jika kau merasa sakit, ok?". Rinki pun berlalu meninggalkan Jira, Jira menyeka keringatnya yang sudah mengucur banyak dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, sebenarnya di kelas itu ada Jiru yang pura-pura tertidur di bangkunya, sebenarnya dia mendengarkan semua apa yang Jira katakan, dia lega setelah mendengar ucapan baik-baik saja yang ia dengar dari Jira, tapi dia masih dalam posisinya yang pura-pura tertidur, dia takut akan menggangu Jira, dia menggenggam erat dan dengan senyuman lagi kotak cincin itu, dia terbangun saat mendengar suara langkah Jira yang keluar dari kelas. "mau kemana dia? Aku tau dia belum sembuh betul, mengapa dia pergi-pergi, dan memakai jaket tebal disuasana panas seperti ini, mungkin dia agak sedikit demam" dan ini kesempatan Jiru untuk menuliskan kartu ucapan pada Jira, dan memberikan kotak cincin itu di tasnya lagi, karena dia sungguh tak berani memberikannya langsung padanya, setelah selesai menulis Jiru melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Jira, saat Jiru sampai di bangku jira, betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat darah disenderan bangku Jira, dia gemetar dan sangat khawatir akan keadaan Jira, tanpa sempat memberikan kotak cincin itu dia langsung berlari mencari Jira, dia bertanya kepada setiap orang yang ada disekolah itu. " hey! Apakau melihat Jira?" dengan nafas yang berderu dan kekhawatiran yang semakin memuncak, Jiru tidak bisa mengontrol diri lagi. "eum, aku lihat dia tadi pergi ke wc". Jawab orang yang ditanyai Jiru itu, dia pun melihat Jiru aneh. "hah? wc?". Dia pun tak memikirkan tentang kata wc wanita lagi, yang dia inginkan adalah Jira, Jiru pun berlari menuju wc wanita. "Jira apa kau ada disana?". Jiru berteriak dari luar wc, dia masih punya sopan santun tapi tetap saja membuat wanita disana kesal. "hey! Siapa kau! Tidak ada Jira disini! Kau gila ya!? Siapa kau hah?! dasar mesum". Jiru pun menghela nafas malu dan kecewa karena Jira tidak ada disitu, dan diapun bertanya lagi kepada orang di sekitar wc itu. "aku lihat dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah ". Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari lagi mencari Jira, maklum saja sekolah ayahnya ini memang besar dan ini baru salah satunya, dia mengehela nafas lagi setelah orang yang dicarinya itu tidak ada disana, dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kebingungan keringat sudah bercucuran keluar dari badannya, langkahnya sudah gontai dan dia putuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangku taman hanya sekedar untuk melemaskan ototnya yang sudah pegal, saat Jiru duduk di bangku itu, dia merasa memang bahwa Jira baru duduk disini tadi, dia berfikir tempat terakhir yang belum ia datangi adalah tempat favorit Jira, adalah kantin dan ruang seni. "saat aku melintasi kantin tadi aku hanya melihat Rinki tanpa Jira, sudah pasti Jira bukan di kantin, dan sekarang dia... apakah dia di ruang seni?!". Jirapun bangkit dari istirahatnya dia merasa sangat yakin bahwa Jira ada disana. "benar saja aku mendengar alunan piano yang indah, aku kenal lagu ini? Ini lagu yang pernah Jira mainkan, lagu kesukaan ibuku juga, dia pasti Jira aku memelankan langkahku, sambil menikmati alunan piano itu, tapi sepertinya ini berbeda? Terdapat instrument lain? Ini sepertinya kaset.. aku masih ingat kasetku ada dirumah, apa Jira juga punya". Dan Jirupun memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam ruang seni untuk memastikan.

[ Jira Prove ]

Aku berjalan sambil menahan sakit, aku putuskan dulu untuk ke kamar kecil, sekedar melihat keadaan lukaku, dan saat aku membuka jaketku, benar saja luka ini terbuka kembali, perban tebal dan jahitan yang sudah menempel pun sudah tidak dapat membendung darahku keluar, aku biarkan untuk melepas perbanku, percuma saja itu tak membantu, apa perasaanku kali benar bahwa ini benar-benar yang terakhir, aku berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk melihat keadaan sekolah yang nantinya tidak pernah aku lupakan, semua kenangan dan kebahagian yang aku dapatkan dari sini, terlihat sangat sayang untuk di tinggalkan, tapi aku sudah cukup puas, karena setidaknya diberi waktu sedikit agak lama, jika Tuhan memang akan mengambil nyawaku hari ini, aku sungguh tidak keberatan.. aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakitnya, aku putuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangku taman, dan melihat canda tawa teman-temanku dan suasana sekolah yang menyenangkan, aku menangis karena mungkin inilah yang terakhir, saat ku meraba kantongku, aku teringat bahwa aku ingin menyelesaikan perbaikan kaset Jiru, aku takut aku tak sempat menyelesaikannya, dan dengan segera dan agak berlari kecil aku menuju ruang seni, akupun memulai memutarkan bagian yang sudah kuperbaiki, dan mencari bagian yang terlewatkan, karena hal itu tidak boleh terjadi, kaset ini harus sempurna kembali, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, kuhentikan dulu permainan pianoku, sepertinya langkahnya menuju kesini.. siapa dia?. "Jiru? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau perlu sesuatu? Kau terlihat lelah sekali, ada apa?". Aku mengajukan pertanyaan kepada seseorang yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, dia adalah Jiru, mengapa matanya memerah, apa dia menangis?, pandanganku semakin buyar, sepertinya darahku keluar lagi karena aku sempat berlari kecil tadi, biarlah aku tau ini akan terjadi.

[ Jiru Prove]

Entah mengapa aku terharu sekali saat aku berhasil menemukan Jira, aku bahagia sekali sampai aku mau menangis, dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengkhawatirkanku, dan itu semakin membuatku ingin benar-benar menangis, apa dia tidak melihat kondisinya sekarang yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, akupun masih terengah-engah dan tersenyum padanya, saat aku menghela nafas bahagiaku, sambil memalingkannya kebawah aku melihat darah yang menetes dari tubuh Jira, darah itu benar dari tubuh Jira.. dan akhirnya aku menangis air mata ini sudah mengalir tanpa kuperintahkan, tangisan ku mulai deras saat melihat keadaannya seperti ini. "apa yang kau lakukan? Hiks..". aku bertanya padanya, apa yang ia lakukan sampai darahnya menetes, mengapa dia diam saja. "oh? Aku? Aku sedang, Jiru maafkan aku.. sebenarnya kaset asli milikmu itu ada padaku, kaset yang aku berikan padamu adalah kasetku, karena kasetmu sepertinya rusak, karena itu aku akan memperbaikinya, tapi tenang saja.. ini hampir di bait terakhirnya, setelah itu aku akan benar-benar mengembalikannya padamu, sungguh..". jawabannya malah membuatku tambah ingin menangis, bukanlah kaset yang aku khawatirkan melainkan dirimu Jira. "Jira hentikan! Jangan kau lakukan lagi, Hentikan!". Kucoba untuk menghentikannya dan segera mengobatinya, darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya sudah banyak, aku semakin tak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu. "tidak.. ini bait terakhirnya aku harus menyelesaikannya, karena ini hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan padamu". Diapun bersikukuh dengan apa yang ia lakukan, dan dia juga menangis. "kumohon Jira, hentikan.. jangan Jira Kumohon". Diapun terus memainkan pianonya alunannya menjadi lebih indah dan akupun semakin deras menangis, aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu, tapi nyatanya aku hanya bisa menggenggam benda ini, aku tak sanggup untuk memberikannya, mengapa aku begini.. aku benar-benar benci diriku sendiri, kulihat Jira yang semakin terlihat lemas, itu semakin membuatku khawatir. "Jira? Jira, ada apa denganmu? Hentikan kumohon, aku mencintaimu Jiraa..". kwangggg... hentakan piano di bagian akhir lagu itu, lagu itu sudah sempurna.. berakhirnya pula kehidupan Jira.. aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.. melihat orang yang mulai aku cintai sudah tiada, Jiraaaaaa.

1 minggu kemudian.

Satu minggu sudah dia meninggalkan aku, setiap hari juga aku selalu ke pemakamannya mengganti dan menaruh bunga yang cantik di kuburannya, sungguh ini mengingatkan aku dengan mendiang ibu, sejujurnya aku masih merasakankan sakit saat kau meninggalkanku dengan perasaanku yang sudah sangat menyukaimu, belum lagi cincin yang belum sempat aku lingkarkan di jarimu, jadi aku memakai semua cincin ini di jariku, kerinduan semakin tak tertahankan padamu tapi apa daya aku, kau sudah menjadi kenangan cinta yang selalu kurindukan, karena kau tak lagi disini aku merasa bahwa kau telah meninggalkan keajaiban baru untukku, yang mampu merubah diriku menjadi lebih baik, jiraaa? Hari ini aku merasa bahagia dan juga sedih, kau tau kenapa? Bahagianya adalah karena aku bertemu ayah dan ayah mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama di Jepang, aku bahagia karena bisa bersama ayahku kembali, tapi dengan itu aku jadi akan jarang mengunjungimu, tapi kau jangan khawatir aku akan selalu mengingatmu, karena kau akan selalu berada dihatiku, kau tidak akan pernah lagi kubiarkan pergi dari hati ini, aku berjanji Jira, _BECOUSE YOU'RE MY BIGGEST MIRACLE IN MY LIFE._

Sebelum aku pergi dari pemakamannya aku duduk di bangku yang ada disana, kupejamkan mataku menikmati suasana dipemakaman ini, entah aku tak bisa jelaskan bagaimana rasanya, saat aku memejamkan mataku seakan ada yang menggenggam tanganku dan aku tiba-tiba menangis, sentuhan lembut itu seperti Jira.. aku tak sanggup membuka mataku, aku tak mau jika kubuka mataku dia akan pergi lagi, sentuhannya seperti nyata.. aku teringat saat sebelum aku datang kesini, aku sebelumnya kerumah Jira untuk menengok ibunya dan untuk berpamitan, ibu Jira sudah bisa membiasakan keadaan tanpa Jira, dia terlihat sudah benar-benar tegar, aku tau dia orang yang kuat dia mampu mengatasi semuanya, ibunya bercerita padaku dengan mengajakku ke kamar Jira disana aku menemukan bunga yang pernah aku beri untuk Jira, "ku kira dia akan membuang bunga itu". Coleteh ku saat ibunya memperlihatkan kamar Jira padaku. "mana mungkin dia membuangnya, dia sangat suka mawar, sampai akhir hidupnya dia belum tau siapa yang memberikan bunga itu, dia selalu berharap bahwa itu kau, saat dia masih hidup dia selau merawat bunga itu, tapi sekarang aku tak sempat makanya agak layu.".aku tertegun dengan penjelasan ibunya Jira, harapannya bukan sekedar harapan memang bunga itu dariku, ibunya memberikanku setoples origami cinta yang pernah Jira ingin berikan padaku, tapi tak sempat karena origami ini kurang 10 dari 1000. "dia mengerjakan ini saat dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, atau jika sedang chek up, apakau mau melihat tempat favoritnya di rumah sakit?". Ibunya menyuruhkku untuk melihat semua keindahan yang Jira simpan untukku. "iyah tentu bu". Aku pun pergi ke rumah sakit yang merawat Jira, ternyata tempat favorit Jira adalah bangku yang ditemani pohon rindang yang indah tempat ini memang bisa memberi kenyamanan, saat aku sedang mencoba duduk disana aku melihat di bagian badan pohon itu tertulis _"melindungi Jiru"_ aku benar-benar tak percaya dia sampai mengukir indah kalimat itu, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu kembali.

Saat aku tersadar ternyata aku sampai tertidur dibangku pemakaman ini, aku merasa nyaman sekali tapi aku harus pergi, oh iya aku masih menyimpan surat ucapan ulang tahun untuk Jira yang belm sempat aku berikan, kutaruh di sisi kuburannya, kuharap dia membacanya .. Jira? Aku akan kembali, jika aku menyusulmu nanti kau harus segera menemuiku disana dan kita memulai semua bersama..

~disekolah~

Hari ini hari terakhirku berada di sekolah ini, besok aku sudah pindah ke Jepang, sebelum itu aku akan berpamitan kepada Rinki terlebih dahulu. "hey Jiru! Kau benar-benar mau pindah dari sekolah ini hah? kau ini jahat sekali, padahal aku mau menjadikanmu teman tau, ish dasar". Oceh Rinki yang membuat ku terkekeh geli. "kau yang jahat, baru menganggapku sebagai teman, padahal aku tidak begitu padamu". Aku juga mencoba menggodanya kembali. "ah.. bukan begitu maksudku, aku minta maaf ya Jiru, atas semuanya, jangan lupakan aku ya? Awas saja sampai saat kita bertemu kembali nanti dan kau mengacuhkanku, akan kuremas otakmu tau!?". Dia sungguh benar-benar lucu mengingatkan aku pada Jira, beruntung mempunyai teman seperti dia. "haha.. apa-apaan kau ini, makanya kau nanti jangan merubah wajahmu, tapi kau kelak akan menjadi ibu-ibu dan kau akan gemuk, jika aku tak mengenalimu, jangan salahkan aku.. haha aku juga minta maaf, atas ini juga aku minta maaf, terima kasih berkatmu juga aku merasa baikan". Aku memberikan senyuman untuknya agar dia tak marah padaku. "ahhh~ Jiru kau menyebalkan! Di masa depan aku masih akan tetap cantik!.. iya sudah hati-hati ya nanti diperjalanan". Aku tersenyum lalu berlalu meninggalkannya, jangan tanya dimana Ihsung, karena dialah yang sudah menembak Jira, dia membenciku ternyata, karena aku selalu berada diatasnya dalam berbagai hal, dan ternyata keluarganya mempunyai dendam besar pada keluargaku yang tak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya dan apa sebabnya, dan sekarang dia mendekam di penjara, aku benar-benar tak percaya.

Akupun pergi melihat ruang seni kembali, disinilah aku mulai menaruh rasa pensaran padanya dan berpisah disini, aku melihat piano keyboard yang ia sering mainkan, dan aku teringat saat dia menyelesaikan perbaikan pada kasetku waktu itu, dan saat aku membuka tempat kasetnya ternyata masih ada dan benar ini adalah asli milikku, karena ada tulisan tangan ibuku dibagian badan kasetnya, aku mencoba memutar ulang lagunya, ternyata lagu ini benar-benar sudah dibuat indah karenanya, kuputuskan untuk kubawa ke jepang.

6 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

[ Aouthor Prove ]

Disebuah perusahaan perkantoran besar dengan seseorang pimpinan yang tampan dan sukses dia menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di daerahnya, sebutlah ia Jiru lelaki yang bisa disebut hidupnya sempurna. "hey Jiru sekertaris pribadimu sudah datang, aku juga belum melihatnya, tapi ini laporan tentangnya, aku pergi dulu". Ujar salah satu asistennya yaitu Rinki, yang bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Jiru. "Rinki bisakah kau sopan padaku sedikit? Aku tau kita ini teman tapi aku ini atasanmu tau? Bukannya kau pernah bilang aku ini orang jahat, kau ingin aku menjadi seperti dulu lagi hah? dan oh iya, aku ingin kau juga melihat sekertarisku, aku pikir aku butuh bantuanmu dalam memilih". usil Jiru dengan kondisi badan sedikit agak malas karena mengantuk. "oh ya ampun .. baiklah ketua, puas? Kau benar-benar tidak ikhlas, baiklah~". Jiru terkekeh lagi karena tingkah lucu temannya itu. "selamat siang? Saya Yira, saya yang melamar menjadi sekertaris pribadi baru anda", sapa sekertaris baru itu pada Jiru, Jiru yang terlihat sayu pun tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget sekaligus takjub dan terbangun dari duduknya. "Jira? Kau kah itu?". "saya Yira bukan Jira, anda terlihat mengantuk apa anda ingin saya ambilkan kopi?". "tak perduli siapa kau, kau sungguh mirip sekali dengan Jira dan cara pandangmu sangat mirip dengannya, Jira kau masih di hatiku, mungkin kau kembali dengan sosok baru, jika aku bertemu yang benar-benar sepertimu akulah yang pertama akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu, aku tidak akan memakai cincin ini sendirian lagi. Aku mencintaimu".

Prolog

"kak Jira? Apa kak Jira baik-baik saja? Aku dengar kakak tertembak sewaktu pesta apa itu benar? Hikss aku takut sekali dengan keadaanmu, bersyukur kau masih disini"

"hei hei~ yira. Dengarkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja kau jangan menangis ya. Bukannya sudah kubilang aku orang yang kuat haha"

"tetap saja kak~ untung saja aku buta, jadi aku tidak akan melihat kau yag sekarat"

"hahaha.. yira kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"eum.. sekitar 5hari lagi? Memang ada apa? Kau ingin mengadakan pesta untukku?"

"eumm.. kita lihat saja nanti. Lalu apa kau punya permintaan yang lain? Masalah pesta aku sedikit agak trauma hihi"

"ah benar! Eumm aku ingin sembuh saja kak. Itu permintaan yg aku selalu inginkan"

"permintaan terkabul!"

"hah? benarkah kak? Bahkan aku belum menerima laporan pendonor"

"tapi feeling ku kau akan sembuh. Pegang janjiku!"

"aminn kau janji? Akan kupegang erat-erat janjimu kak ahaha"

"memangnya apa yang ingin kau lihat?"

"eum.. diriku, dunia, dan orang-orang yang menyangiku, termasuk kau!? Hehe"

"kautau? Bahwa semua yang bisa kita lihat itu belum tentu baik, dan bahkan ada saatnya bahwa kita lebih baik untuk tidak melihatnya, aku harap kau hanya akan melihat yang baik-baik saja nanti"

"kak~ hikss aku akan menuruti semua katamu"

1 minggu kemudian

"yira selamat sayang kau bisa melihat lagi apa kau bahagia?"

"iya bu aku sangat bahagia, aku tidak percaya bisa melihat kalian semua, eumm ibu aku ingin keruangan ka jira, aku ingin memberi taunya bahwa aku sudah bisa melihat"

"eum nak.. kak jira sudah tak diruangannya lagi"

"ihh kenapa dia pulang tidak bilang padaku, tapi aku senang berarti kak jira sudah sembuh, bu aku ingin berkunjung kerumahnya"

"dia tidak dirumah nak, dia dekat sekali denganmu"

"eoh dimana? Tidak ada. Kak jiraaa! Kak!"

"dia ada dimatamu nak, dia adalah pendonor matamu, dan sekarang jira sudah sangat tenang disana, dia sudah sembuh, dia tidak merasakan sakit lagi sekarang, dia bahagia. Di surga sana"

END


End file.
